Savior
by Hollow619
Summary: A late evening where a orange beauty encounter her knight. A bit Occ with a lemon so if you no likely best to move on.


It was 11 p.m. on a Saturday night. Nami had just finished up her shift as the head waitress at Cocoyashi Bar and Grill. Before leaving, she did one last look around the restaurant to make sure that all was in order and then flicked off the lights in the main dining room and headed towards the bathroom to change into party clothes and touch up her makeup. Its been sometime since she was able to go out and unwind and she wasn't gonna miss the opportunity.

Nami rushed to throw on a short green dress that accentuated her creamy legs, let her long orange hair fall down from the pony tail that held it firmly in place and let it land across her shoulders, and then strapped up her four inch heels. Quickly jazzing up her brown eyes with sparkly eye shadow, Nami took a final look at herself before heading out to her car.

She looked fantastic. The green dress hugged her curvy frame from her shoulders to about halfway down her thighs, calling attention to her double D's cup sized breasts and relatively large butt. Wearing the four inch heels made her feel powerful and tall. Nami ran her fingers through her hair, she once upon a time had it short but decided to let it grow out. So far its been rather easy to deal with then she had expected. She grabbed her purse and headed out to her car so that she could drive over to her friend's party.

Her heels clicked on the pavement as she made her way to her car. Reaching her BMW, Nami fumbled for her keys and nervously glanced around. The parking lot was deserted and she had parked all the way in the back in the employee spots, she felt naked out in the open with no one around. She started digging around in her purse frantically as the fear of being alone really hit her. She didn't notice the large man approach her from behind.

Nami felt the pressure of the knife at her back before she heard the voice "Stay facing your car. Give me your purse," it demanded. She did as the voice told, not wanting to upset it further. " _I should had brought along that damn pepper spray"_ She thought bitterly of the situation is currently in.

"Now bend over." The voice sounded hard but husky.

"Ex-excuse me?" Nami stuttered over the words, not believing what was about to happen. Just as she was about to follow orders, the pressure of the knife subsided and she heard a commotion going on behind her. Nami whipped around to see her attacker land with a thud on the ground.

In front of her is a raven hair man. He looked a little younger then she was and was just about an inch taller then she was. She didn't miss the fact he had a straw hat that was hanging behind his neck ether. But most of all, he was a thin looking man who is standing between Nami and her attacker. She stared at his back thinking if he was out of his mind, there was no way he could take on a guy twice his size but his stance was protective and for some reason Nami wasn't afraid of him. She trusted this knight of sorts. The attacker charged at him and before he or Nami for that matter could blink, the man had the attacker on the ground in minutes, out cold.

Nami stood there in disbelief, this straw hat wearing man had just saved her from being robbed and more then likely raped. Nami's protector turned around and she got a good look at him. He is indeed handsome, it was one of those faces a mother would love. He had a scar under his right eye but it oddly added a bit more charm to him. The thing that blew her mind was that smile of his.

He dust off his hands before sticking his hand out, he said, "Hi, I'm Luffy. Are you okay ?" For some reason Nami felt rather nervous for some reason, like that girly feeling you get when you are talking to a crush for the first time. She took his hand in her's.

"I'mNamithankyousomuchforsavingme." She answered in one breath. Luffy tilted his head and asked if she could repeat that. Nami was a little red before speaking again but much slower. "I'm Nami, thank you so much for saving me." The raven hair man smiled and nodded his head. She couldn't help but smile back at him. "What can I do to repay you?" Using his free hand, He waved off the offer. "Nahh you don't gotta repay me, its nothing." Nami shook her head and squeezed his hand. "No its not "Nothing". You saved me from god knows what, he could had done whatever if you didn't come along and theres no way i'm just gonna ignore that and label you saving me as no big deal." She said in a huff. Luffy looked a tad bit scared at the orange haired woman. He half wondered if she needed his help against the guy who attacked her.

"Well, how about something to eat? Haven't really ate yet." He suggested, if she wasn't gonna budge on letting it be, he might as well get some food for his good deed.

"Alright, lemme just text my friends so they know that I'm not coming to the party. Then we can go to my place." Nami reached into her purse and took out her cell phone. "You sure you want a stranger to come over though ?" Luffy reasoned, sure he helped her but still. She smiled at him as she unlocked her phone. "Believe it or not, after what you did, i honestly feel i can trust you." She honestly wasn't sure why she did but theres was a small voice in her head that told her he wasn't a bad guy.

Luffy watched Nami's freshly manicured nails speedily move across the keyboard. She endearingly bit her lip and he couldn't help but notice how cute she looked. It wans't often that Luffy took notice of a woman but this one was different. As she texted away, he observed other cute things about her - the way her hair fell, the little way her eyebrows knotted in concentration, and finally the relief that spread across her face with the answer she was hoping for. No she wans't cute, she was darn beautiful.

"Ok, I'm good to go!" Her voice broke Luffy out of his trance before nodding at her. They heard a groan from behind Luffy and Nami was about to get worried again. That was till Luffy moved over and planted his sandal foot to the back of the man's head to the pavement, once again knocking the man out cold. Nami again stood stun at how strong this man was and strangely it made her felt a bit hot, seeing how strong he really was under that small frame of his.

Luffy and Nami climbed into her car. As she drove, she got to know a little more about the knight that saved her. He is a boxer in training and was just coming back from a friend's get together. He also told her that he was single and really haven't really been looking for anybody. For some reason she was happy but a little sad knowing that.

She took a glance at him every now and then to take in his figure. He wore a long sleeved red button up shirt, blue short jeans and strangely a pair of sandals. If he didn't came to her recuse, you would had swear he was just coming from the beach or something. Through out their talk there was this rather tingling feeling she been having. She only just met the guy and yet she felt rather safe with him and at the same time shy. It was odd, she normally is never like that with men, in fact she was more of the seducer then anything and the fact he was about two years younger then she was further confused her on what it was though, she wasn't exactly hating it.

Nami unlocked her apartment door and showed Luffy inside. "Nice place, fancy looking Shishishi" She giggled some at his laugh before setting her keys down. "Why thank you, i have you know that this cost me a good penny, so it better look fancy" They both laughed at the joke, you'd think they had known each other for years with how comfortable they were with one another.

"We should probably order something before everything closes...does pizza work for you?" Nami asked, playing the good hostess.

"Yeah, that sounds good, as long as there some meat on it though" Luffy cheerily replied with a toothy grin on his face.

"Make yourself at home, i'll go order okay." Nami said as she set her purse down as well.

Luffy looked around her home a bit more before sitting down on her nice looking couch. As he sat down, he looked over at Nami as he got a good view of her ass as she walked away from him. It swayed with every switch of her hips. He loved the way it curved. Luffy had known women who had a decent body, not that he ever paid it any mind though, he just wasn't really into many women to care much. This often lead to a couple of his friends questioning if he was playing for the other team. (He wasn't sure what they meant till his brothers informed him) but he was very sure he was into women. Nami had one of those curvy and perfectly plump asses. It wasn't fat and gross, just fit and kind of big, maybe he had a thing for women and their butts ? He wasn't entirely sure, although her chest was also catching his attention on the drive here from the quick peeks he done.

He watched the way she bit her lip while she waited for the pizza place to answer her call. Somewhere in Luffy's mind, he had this strong urge to have sex with her in that very kitchen she was in. Of course this was a thought. It wasn't something Luffy would act on for a couple of reasons. The first being they just met and so far he wasn't really sure why he was feeling the way he was towards her. That mugger must had the same thought as he was, only difference was that he wasn't gonna just force her. It was the only reason why he stopped it when he did. Which brought in the second reason why, he just saved her not long ago from the very act going through his mind. Whether he was feeling a kind of way about it or the fact he was getting a little uncomfortable in his pants, he wasn't gonna do something to alarm her. He wasn't sure what this feeling was, but he wasn't exactly hating it though.

"Pizza should be here in, like, 15 minutes or so," she beamed up at him. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to slip into something a bit more comfy."

"No, not at all, I'll just wait right here," Luffy replied as he watched her walked down the hall where he assume her bedroom was. He closed his eyes and mutter something to calm himself. "Franky in a thong, Franky in a thong, Franky in a thong." And just like that he went soft. He sighed and removed his hat and set it on the table.

Nami returned about 5 minutes later wearing a tight white tank top that stretched across her breasts and didn't fully cover her tummy. She wore shorts on the bottom and had her hair pulled back into a pigtail, the image of the innocent school girl at a slumber party.

Yet again, Luffy felt his cock begin to harden, after all that hard work of thinking of his older friend in a damn thong! She sat down across from him on the couch, smiling all the while. Luffy returned the smile, despite him feeling like he might lose his mind. They spoke some more as the waited, all the while Luffy was trying to take his mind off the woman in front of him.

Luckily, he was saved by the bell and given a chance to once again calm down. As Nami stood up to get the door, Luffy unintentionally caught a whiff of her. Sure, her perfume smelled great, but there was another underlying scent that made Luffy crave her. He shook his head and tried once again to image his friend in a thong but oddly enough, he was picturing someone else in a thong instead, put that together with her smelling so good. He felt kinda doomed.

"Um hello? Luffy ?"

Luffy snapped back to attention. "Sorry, I was just, uhh, thinking about some stuff, what were you saying?" He asked a little nervous

"Just telling you to have some pizza," Nami looked up at Luffy from under her eyelashes. She was the image of pure seduction - innocent eyes, the nervous biting of her lip, little nipples erect on her supple breasts...wait a minute. She wasn't wearing a bra was she ? Slowly but surely Luffy was losing this inner battle he was having.

He decided to just reach for a slice till he felt her hand touched his. "You know, for a guy, your surprisingly good at keeping your hormones in check." She giggled some at the confused look Luffy was giving her. She then lifts his hand and moved it over towards her left breast and placed his hand firmly on it. Luffy eyes widen at the action while also confirming his question from earlier, she certainly wasn't wearing a bra. "Here i was being shy around you, yet here i am pretty much offering you a pass here" It wasn't like Nami didn't knew what she was doing when she came back dressed in the clothes she is currently in.

Luffy gulped some but narrowed his eyes down to her breast. " _Well..if she says its okay.."_ He squeezed the taught orb with his hand, it was incredibly soft. He felt his fingers sinking into the flesh and he wasn't even directly touching her. He heard her made a low moan as she let go of his wrist to let him take the lead. Luffy would be lying if he said he had done this before. He heard about this kinda stuff among his friends and brothers but as far as dong it himself, he had zero idea. Sex was often a topic among his friends if they were talking bout their female partners but most of the time Luffy would zone out from them. His other hand reached for the other breast and squeezed it, giving them both and firm but gentle squeezes. He watched her bit her lip again as she stared back at him, doing her best to keep her moans from being too loud.

"M..More Luffy.."

Luffy leans in slowly and placed his lips against her neck, kissing and nibbling her neck while he reached his hands under her shirt to get a better feel of her large orbs. Nami gasp loudly as she grabbed onto Luffy's arms and let out a loud moan. His lips on her skin felt amazing, his hands on her skin felt just as great. She pulled them down so that he was now on top of her. He moved from her neck and moved down to her exposed stomach and kissed her there while he squeezed her breasts and rubbed her nipples with his thumbs. Luffy was rather happy he still remember some of what he understood from those sex ed classes he had a few years back.

She watched him with a heated look in her eyes, he was handsome when she first saw his face but now looking at him now, he looked so damn sexy that she was growing much wetter then when he started, not that she wasn't turned on by him as it was. She grew even more excited when Luffy grabbed the end of her shirt with his teeth and slowly moved it up over her breasts, all the while keeping his gaze on her. Once his eyes landed on her's, her body started to get more hot, the heat and aching between her legs was becoming unbearable. She sank her nails onto the the cushion of the couch, feeling him licking and nibbling on her right breast while playing with the other. He switch to her left breast, giving her the same treatment while keeping the heated gaze on her.

Nami was starting to lose her mind, her body felt like it was on fire and the look he was giving on top of his harden manhood being pressed between her legs. "L..Luffy!..F..Fuck me..Now!" She didn't want to do any foreplay right now, she needed him inside her now! She was wet enough as it was.

Luffy hearing the command pulled his mouth from her breasts and began fumbling with his short jeans, while Nami was busy taking off her shorts as well, along with her panties. Once she got a good look of him down there she gasp loud enough for him to look up at her in wonder. "Y..You're rather big.." She spoke quietly with a flushed face.

Luffy looked down at his harden manhood and back at her. "Yeah, guess i do. It is your fault i'm like this though" He reason as he moved between her legs, angling himself to her entrance.

"How the hell is it my fault ?" She replied in a huff as she use her hands to open herself up for him as he inch hiself to her.

"You know how hard it was trying to do anything to you when you came dressed like this. I had to think of my friend in a thong!"

Before Nami could fully register what he said she felt him push inside of her tight pussy. She moaned out as she gripped onto his arms, the more he pushed, the harder she squeezed him. He held himself still being sure to give her time to adjust. She moved her hands from up his arms to his cheeks and pulled him down slowly and kissed him softly in which he gladly returned. Once they pulled away, she gave him a slow nod and Luffy began moving in and out of her tight core. Soon she began moaning more as he thrust in and out of her wet, tight core deeply and hard. She felt herself squeezing him to keep a firm hold of him. She could only figure how many women he had beded with if he felt **This** good. Oh if only she knew.

Luffy lean down and took her breast back into his mouth as he thrust deeper and faster inside of her, he felt her nails sinking into his arms. He paid it little mind, the mixture of pain and pleasure was all but clouding his mind at this point. Her heels of her feet was being pressed against his lower back, digging into him slightly. He swirl his tongue around her nipple before biting down on it. What happened next was pretty surprsing

Nami was moaning like crazy. She felt as if this man was just filling her up completely. Her pussy had been aching all night the moment they were in her car, it wanted this man's hot, thick rod badly. Nami had been nervous and shy around Luffy the entire night, what her body wanted had her mind hesitating how could she fuck a guy she had just met? Either way, she found herself on her back and being fucked. Luffy's cock felt better with every thrust, she wrapped her arms around his neck along with wrapping her legs around his waist. Nami could not stop the screams and moans that left her lips. She felt her pussy juices that was coating Luffy's cock, dripping down her thighs.

Luffys fingers brushed across the wetness streaming down her legs. He then moved his thumb up to her clit and pressed down on t, rubbing it fast as he thrust inside of her, causing her to grow even tighter around him and screaming his name even louder. Whether this was by luck or he was just really good at sex that even Luffy wasn't aware of it but he was glad he was doing a great job so far.

"L..Luffy! I..I'm so cl..close! Ahhh!" She gripped him tightly, trying to match his thrusts, the fact she was cumming so soon made Nami assumed further that this couldn't be a first for Luffy. Luffy's cock felt so good around her. Every time he moved, she clenched with her pussy trying to keep the object inside. The heat, the throbbing and how the tip would kiss her womb. This sensation of being filled only made Nami want him even more. She bucked against Luffy's thrusts and could fill his cock swell even more.

Luffy felt her bucked her hips as he kept thrusting into her, he felt her squeezing him tightly to her body and felt her squeezing his cock tightly before screaming out his name loudly. He then felt wetness pouring from between them down to his leg some. He felt her shake some as he held himself still. After a few moments, he felt her grip loosen and felt her go limp under him. He looked down at her and saw she had passed out rather quickly. Luffy looked down at her with a blank look before laughing some. It must had been great for her he guessed. He slowly pulled out of her and used one of the napkins on the table to wipe himself off before sliding his shorts back on.

He then got up and look for a sheet to cover her up. He was thankful there was one already on her bed, he didn't wanna go looking through her closets or anything. He covered her up and made she she was tucked in before sitting down on the floor beside her couch. He reached out and grabbed a slice of pizza and took a bite before relaxing some. _"Better stay put till she wakes up. Besides, still need to ask her out after all."_


End file.
